Cause Kihyun
by ika.zordick
Summary: Semua karena Kihyun. Kibum dan Kyuhyun bisa bertemu, bisa saling jatuh cinta dan karena bocah itu jugalah keduanya bisa berpisah. "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN" Warn : BL
1. Chapter 1

Cause Kihyun

.

.

Semua karena Kihyun. Kibum dan Kyuhyun bisa bertemu, bisa saling jatuh cinta dan karena bocah itu jugalah keduanya bisa berpisah.

.

Drama Romance

.

Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum dan Yoo Kihyun.

.

"Ohayoo" Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambut orang yang mengucapkan salam pagi padanya. "Aku harus segera pergi, istriku pasti menunggu di bandara. Terima kasih untuk malam ini." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan lelaki itu keluar dari kamar motel murahan dengan beberapa lembar won di atas meja nakas.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Merasa dirinya kotor.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar. "Selamat pagi hyung" suara berat di seberang sana membuat senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun yang sempat menghilang kembali lagi.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol, bagaimana tidurmu?" meski orang yang selalu ia bayangkan dan mimpikan sepanjang malam itu tidak dapat melihat senyumnya sekarang.

"Baik." Chanyeol tertawa di seberang sana. Membuat Kyuhyun membayang wajah seseorang yang ia rindukan itu. "Anu hyung. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu" Kyuhyun cepat menutup mulutnya, tidak ingin suara bahagianya terlalu kentara terdengar.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

Chanyeol di seberang sana kembali tertawa. "Aku ingin bertemu hyung dulu. Kurasa tidak masalah libur satu dua pelajaran."

"Dasar anak nakal"

"Tapi hyung suka kan?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. "Hyung, aku mencintaimu"

Sambungan itu terputus. "Aku juga" Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Ada foto dirinya di sana. Tersenyum dengan Chanyeol—lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya sedang merangkulnya dan mencium pipinya. "Tapi—"

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku, Chanyeol?"

Ika. Zordick

Seorang lelaki menatap serius berkas berkas di tangannya. Sesekali ia mengalihkannya pada laptop yang terletak di sisi kirinya. Ia terlihat begitu sibuk. Wajah tampannya menunjukkan gurat lelah tapi ia seolah tak ingin berhenti. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat melorot, kembali lagi menarikan jemarinya di atas keyboard setelahnya.

Terasa sangat—

Sexy.

"Menjengkelkan" suara gumaman rendah milik seorang remaja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah mebuatnya menghentikan aksinya dalam melihat berkas dan mengutak atik laptopnya. Dia mendongak dan berkedip sesekali.

Rasa berdosa langsung terselip di batinnya. Seolah ia adalah pelaku kejahatan dan dia baru tertangkap basah.

"Kihyun" dia memanggil anaknya yang bersedekap sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan mengadili. Dia buru buru menutup laptopnya, membuka kacamatanya dan berdiri dari singgasana kerjanya. Raut dinginnya tak berubah tapi Kihyun—si remaja mengatahui bahwa pria di hadapannya ini sedang merasa bersalah terhadapnya.

"Ayah, kurasa kau perlu istirahat" itulah yang bisa dikatakan oleh Kihyun, dia terkadang pusing dengan tingkah ayahnya yang kelewatan mencintai pekerjaannya.

"Maafkan ayah." Kibum—lelaki tampan yang masih berusia tiga puluh satu itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya. "Ayah akan—"

"Tidak usah pergi bekerja hari ini. Tidurlah ayah!"

"Baiklah. Jangan marah! Ayo kita makan"

Dan terlalu mencintainya. Ayahnya berjalan melewatinya. Kihyun menghela nafas. Ia menatap foto keluarga kecilnya—ia, ayahnya dan ibunya tergambar disana. "Ibu, bagaimana aku harus menjaga ayah. Dia pecundang yang terus memikirkanmu"

Sejujurnya, remaja itu juga merasa terbebani oleh keberadaan ayahnya yang terlalu mencintai ibunya yang telah tiada. Menyiksa diri dengan pekerjaan. Kihyun merasa ayahnya yang tampan tidak keren sama sekali.

Kihyun mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kiri ayahnya, membiarkan kursi di sisi kanan itu kosong. Itu adalah kursi ibunya. Tidak ada yang pernah duduk di sana sejak enam tahun yang lalu—sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi dan merenggut nyawa ibu cantiknya. Kihyun rasa ada yang perlu duduk disana, menjaga ayahnya dan membuat senyum ayahnya yang telah lama hilang kembali lagi.

"Ayah"

"Hm"

Tidak ada yang hilang. Hanya keberadaan ibunya dan senyum ayahnya. Selebihnya, Kihyun selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang yang seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan kasih sayang ayahnya menutupi bagian ibunya yang telah tiada juga.

"Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku beberapa hari yang lalu?" Kihyun menatap ayahnya. Dia sedikit menggaruk lehernya canggung.

"Ayah sudah katakan tidak, Kihyun. Ibumu terlalu cantik, sexy dan sempurna jika harus di gantikan dengan orang lain" Kibum akan menjawab hal yang sama jika anaknya itu bertanya soal istri baru. "Kau mau memiliki ibu tiri yang tak lebih baik dari ibumu?"

"Aku butuh ibu, ayah" Kihyun juga akan tetap keras kepala. Ia lelah dengan ayahnya yang terlalu menyiksa diri. Ayahnya itu kesepian dan ayahnya terlalu muda tanpa pendamping.

"Tidak ada wanita yang lebih baik dari ibumu" Kibum masih menjawab dengan tenang.

Kihyun mengeram. Dia di besarkan sebagai anak manja dan semua permintaannya harus di wujudkan. Dia menjadi seorang egois dan itu membuatnya menjadi sosok pemarah. Tapi Kibum lebih memandangnya seperti sosok istrinya—seseorang yang ceroboh. Kihyun menghempas sendok di tangannya. "Kalau begitu nikahi saja pria"

Hening—

Kibum meletakkan sendoknya. Menatap ke dalam mata anaknya yang tengah berkaca kaca. Mirip sekali dengan istrinya pikirnya. Dia jadi merindukan sosok Hyuna—istri baik hatinya yang akan selalu memeluknya ketika ia merasa sangat lelah dan gagal seperti ini. "Pria?" Kibum bertanya kembali. Anaknya mungkin sudah gila menginginkan ibu barunya seorang pria.

"Bukankah tidak ada wanita yang lebih baik dari ibu? Kenapa kau tak memilih pria saja? Pria yang bisa menjadi ibuku dan istrimu, ayah" Kihyun tidak mengerti. Entah ide mana yang terlintas di otaknya. Para pelayan di rumahnya bahkan saling berpandangan mendengar ide gila itu. Kihyun rasanya ingin menepukkan kepalanya ke meja makan sekarang juga.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus" dan ayahnya memang berbeda. Si jenius brilian yang selalu memenangkan tender periklanan itu terkadang memang gila. "Daripada mencari istri, ayah lebih menginginkan seorang ibu untukmu. Carikan dia dan ayah akan mencintainya"

Kihyun merasa—

Dia baru saja memberi beban baru untuk ayahnya.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kihyun akan menemukan yang terbaik untuk menjadi ibunya dan istri ayahnya. Dia yakin itu.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya turun dari bus. Dia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba menemukan seseorang yang menelponnya pagi tadi. Suara berat yang begitu familiar di telinganya terdengar. Ia cepat menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria dengan balutan seragam sekolah serta senyuman lebar bertengger manis di wajahnya sedang melambaikan tangannya persis seperti orang idiot—namun terlihat charming di matanya.

"Chanyeol!" Kyuhyun balas memanggilnya.

Chanyeol berlari cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun—kekasihnya yang umurnya terpaut cukup jauh darinya. "Sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Chanyeol tepat berada di hadapannya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal.

Chanyeol cepat menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengira aku akan mati" akhir musim gugur memang kondisi cuaca yang lumayan buruk dalam menunggu dan Chanyeol tipe yang jujur dalam mengungkapkannya—membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

GREP

Tapi pelukan hangat yang langsung melingkupi tubuh Kyuhyun—membuat hati bersalah itu menghangat. Chanyeol memang segalanya untuknya. Lelaki itu selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia. "Aku rindu" dan suara parau Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa lelaki itu sungguh merindukannya dibalik ketidaksukaan semua orang atas hubungan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah?" Kyuhyun bertanya tentang kondisi ayah Chanyeol. Lelaki yang selalu menentang hubungan keduanya. Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya lagi. "Dia baik baik saja hyung, ayo ke taman!"

Jemari itu saling bertaut, menyalurkan kehangatan. Di udara yang dingin itu, keduanya merasakan hangat yang tak di temukan oleh orang lain. Hangatnya cinta. Menggelikan memang—jika kau masih jomblo.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku di taman itu. Pemandangan pohon tanpa daun membuatnya merasa melankolis. Sedikit meratapi bahwa dirinya menyedihkan. "Hyung, aku—"

Kyuhyun tak suka jika Chanyeol meminta darinya. Tapi ia mengerti kebutuhan Chanyeol. Ayahnya yang keras sementara Chanyeol adalah seorang anak yang memiliki banyak teman. Chanyeol juga memiliki cita cita menjadi seorang pemusik—itu artinya dia butuh uang untuk membeli kertas partitur dan alat music. Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang agak tebal pada Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa ini terlalu banyak hyung"

"Tidak ada salahnya kau membeli pakaian baru kan? Hyung akan senang kalau kau terlihat keren saat bermain music" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Chanyeol. Mencintai seseorang yang lebih muda itu memiliki sensasi tersendiri. Kadang akan merasa termanfaatkan—terkadang merasa bahagia karena perlakuan yang istimewa.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan pancaran matanya menunjukkan ia tidak enak menerima segalanya dari Kyuhyun. "Jangan di pikirkan! Inilah gunanya kau memiliki pacar yang lebih tua kan? Jadi jangan selingkuh dariku, mengerti!" Kyuhyun serius dengan itu. Dia akan mati jika Chanyeol selingkuh darinya. Dia mengorbankan segalanya—bahkan ia rela tidur dengan siapapun asal bisa mendapatkan uang agar Chanyeol bahagia bersamanya.

"Pergilah sekolah!"

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa kencan denganmu minggu ini"

"Aku tahu, kalau begitu tidak usah. Hubungi aku kalau kau punya waktu. Mengerti"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia menarik Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibirnya. "Hyung, terima kasih karena begitu pengertian" Jantung Kyuhyun rasanya ingin meledak.

Dia akan memberikan perhatian sebagai balasannya. Karenanyalah Kyuhyun begitu mencintai berondongnya itu. "Kurasa aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru" dia menghela nafas.

Ika. Zordick

Melihat ke kiri ke kanan. Kihyun berkeliaran di sekitar daerah pertokoan. Dia membolos, dia bermain seenaknya dari internet café di sekitar sana untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia anak yang nakal. Dia memiliki banyak nilai yang buruk belakangan ini dan ayahnya belum mengetahui itu.

"Hei Kihyun, kau serius akan melakukan ini?" Kihyun melirik temannya—Jooheon yang tampak ketakutan setelah mendengar ide gila dari Kihyun.

"Tentu."

Kihyun selalu serius dengan ucapannya. Dia berkata dia akan melompat dari gedung kantor ayahnya—maka ia akan melakukannya. Dan jika dia berkata dia akan mengutil dari sebuah toko yang terlihat mahal itu—maka ia juga akan melakukannya. Kihyun sudah memastikannya—toko itu bukan langganan keluarganya.

Dia tak boleh dikenali, atau mereka akan membiarkan dia mengambil seenaknya lalu meminta uang dari ayahnya sebagai bayaran. Kihyun tidak memaksudkan untuk itu. Ia akan berbuat nakal. Dia akan mengutil dan ayahnya harus kecewa dengan dirinya. Ayahnya membutuhkan orang lain untuk merawatnya—dia tak bisa melakukan seorang diri. Ayahnya takkan merasa membutuhkan siapapun untuk dirinya jika dia menjadi anak yang patuh.

"Kau tenang saja Jooheon. Percaya saja padaku!"

Kihyun memiliki sahabat yang mengerti dirinya dan mengingatkannya ketika salah. Tapi sayangnya Jooheon—lelaki berparas preman namun berhati hello kitty itu tak terlalu mampu untuk menolak permintaan Kihyun. Untuk mengawasi dirinya agar tak tertangkap tangan dalam mencuri salah satu barang di dalam toko.

Kihyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko, mengeratkan topi hitamnya. Ia mencoba memilih salah satu aksesoris gelang di toko itu. Ia menjilat permukaan bibirnya yang kering—rasa gugup menderanya ketika tangannya hendak memasukkan gelang itu ke dalam tasnya.

Ia membuka kancing tasnya—memasukkan barang curiannya ke dalam sana namun,

Sebuah tangan menghentikan aksinya. Habis sudah.

Dia tertangkap.

Bayang bayang wajah ayahnya seketika menghantuinya. Dia mendadak takut. Mendiang ibunya seolah menangis menatapnya. Harusnya dia sadar lebih awal kalau perbuatannya itu salah.

Kihyun mendongak, menemukan lelaki bertubuh kurus tinggi, berambut coklat pendek sedang menariknya ke meja kasir. Ia akan di adukan. Habislah dia.

"Aku beli ini dan yang di pegang anak ini"

"Harganya tiga puluh ribu won" Kihyun menatap tak percaya sang kasir dengan lalaki itu bergantian. Lelaki itu memberikan kasir itu tiga puluh ribu won dan mereka keluar dari toko.

Ika. Zordick

"Kau bolos sekolah" lelaki itu menatap Kihyun dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kihyun menunduk. Ia malu. Dan lelaki dihadapannya itu—penyelamatnya seolah mengadilinya. Membuatnya semakin berdosa.

"Iya, aku—" rasanya Kihyun ingin mengutuk Jooheon yang menghilang. Anak itu pasti kabur ketakutan karena Kihyun telah tertangkap pria ini tadi. "Apa kau akan membawaku ke kantor polisi?"

Tertawa. Kihyun mendongak dan dia terpesona pada lelaki yang sedang tertawa—mungkin mentertawakannya. Lelaki itu menarik tangan Kihyun, memasangkan gelang yang tadi di curi olehnya. "Ini hadiah dariku, kau harus mengingatnya dan tak akan pernah mengutil lagi, mengerti"

Kihyun tak mengerti. Dia bukanlah anak yang patuh dan dia adalah seorang yang egois. Tapi ia mengangguk. Dia menanamkan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjanji pada pria itu bahwa ia tak akan melakukan kelakuan konyol sejenis mengutil lagi. "Kau akan membuat ayah dan ibumu sedih" Kihyun menatap dalam bola mata kecoklatan dihadapannya. Terlihat bersinar. Seperti milik ibunya. "Kau juga membuatku sedih jika kau mengingkari janjimu"

Kihyun membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku" ungkapnya.

Lelaki itu tertawa lagi. "Kau sangat lucu. Apakah kau di bully di sekolah dan mereka menyuruhmmu untuk mengutil di toko itu?"

Kihyun buru buru menggeleng. "Pacarku ketua gang di sekolah, jadi—" tawa lelaki itu semakin menjadi jadi membuat Kihyun semakin malu. Dia bicara apa, bagaimana bisa dia sampai membicarakan pacarnya—tentu saja yang diluar sepengetahuan ayahnya pada lelaki yang baru dikenalnya itu—tidak, Kihyun tidak kenal dia.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa apa" lelaki itu mengacak rambut Kihyun. "Aku hampir ingin mematahkan leher orang tadi" dia kemudian berlalu dari Kihyun. Kihyun sendiri hanya menatap punggung lelaki yang pergi semakin menjauh darinya. Dengan dedaunan kering yang di terbawa angin menghiasinya. Lelaki itu indah. Seperti ibunya.

"Jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku anggap kau adalah jodoh ayahku" gumamnya.

Ika. Zordick

Kihyun menatap ayahnya dengan serius. "Ada apa denganmu?" Kibum menurunkan kacamata bacanya. Dia tak pernah bisa membuat anak manisnya itu menjadi nomor dua. "Kau terlibat masalah?"

"Tadi aku bolos sekolah"

Kibum tampak terkejut. Tapi ekspresinya kembali tenang, tapi sebagai gantinya dia meletakkan berkasnya kembali dan menutup perkakas kerjanya. Ia bangkit dan menarik anaknya keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia perlu bicara dan Kihyun yang bolos sekolah bukan tipe anaknya sekali. Pasti ada yang salah di sini.

"Apakah ayah terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga ayah kurang memperhatikanmu?"

"Tidak, ayah melakukannya dengan sangat baik" Kihyun tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Senyum yang mirip ibunya—pikir Kibum. "Lalu apa masalahnya sayang?" Kibum berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik. Menjadi seseorang yang bisa menjadi ibu Kihyun juga.

"Aku juga mengutil barang di sebuah toko"

"Apa?" ekspresi Kibum tampak mengeras.

"Aku kira kau akan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjagaku. Tapi aku sadar itu salah ketika ada seorang pria yang menyadarkanku. Aku seperti melihat ibu" Kibum terdiam. Dia menatap Kihyun yang mulai meneteskan air mata. "Aku sudah besar ayah. Aku bahkan sudah memiliki pacar yang hebat. Dia bisa menjagaku dan aku rasa dia akan sangat menghormati ayah hingga dia takkan berani menyakitiku."

"Si—siapa dia?" Kibum merasa Kihyun keterlaluan karena merahasiakan soal percintaan. Kihyun itu hanya anak kelas sepuluh yang masih perlu bimbingan.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya nanti ayah" Kihyun memutar bola matanya. Dia menghapus air matanya. "Tapi yang sebenarnya ingin ku katakan, yang membutuhkan pengganti ibu itu bukan aku ayah, tapi kau"

Kibum merasa tertohok. Kihyun memegang tangannya dan tangan itu bukan lagi tangan kecil yang bergetar menahan tangis ketika ia kehilangan Hyuna dahulu. Tangan itu sudah tumbuh menjadi tangan yang besar—hampir sebesar tangannya.

"Ibu mencintaimu lebih besar dari yang kau tahu, ayah. Dia ingin kau bahagia. Bukan menjadi pecundang yang lari dengan terus menatapku seperti ibu dan menjadi lelaki yang gila kerja"

Kibum terdiam. Anaknya benar. Dia hidup di bawah bayang bayang istrinya terlalu lama.

Ika. Zordick

Tes

Tes

Tes

Kibum menangis. Dia menatap gambar Hyuna yang tengah tertawa bersama Kihyun di video yang sedang tampil di laptopnya. "Kihyun, lihatlah! Ini perguruan Santa Monica, tempat ibu dan ayahmu bertemu" Hyuna tertawa. "Dia sangat culun dulunya"

Memori Kibum berputar pada wanita korea yang sangat popular di perguruannya dulu. Wanita cantik yang memirangkan rambutnya dan selalu tersenyum padanya yang selalu berkutat pada buku. Memori itu terus berputar, membuatnya menyadari ia merindukan istrinya dengan sangat buruk.

Hyuna berlari di pantai. Tato di bahu kirinya yang pernah membuat Kibum marah kini menimbulkan senyum di bibir lelaki itu. Wanita itu terlihat sangat sexy sekaligus cantik. Kesan kebaikan hatinya terlihat di tawa polosnya meski ia bergaya ala bad girl di pinggir jalan Los Angeles. Kibum pikir dia sungguh akan sangat tak bisa melupakan Hyuna dengan tetap tinggal di sana. Tapi dimanapun dia berada, Hyuna masih sangat membekas di hatinya.

Kenyataannya.

Istrinya itu akan selalu ada di dalam hidupnya. Meski ia memperistri orang lain dan mencintai orang lain.

"Bryan Trevor Kim." Kibum menghapus air matanya. Matanya terasa mengabur. "Berbahagialah, sayang! Berbahagialah! Aku mencintaimu" suara Hyuna yang memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya berbahagia membuatnya yakin, dia butuh orang lain untuk menemaninya.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu sayang" bisiknya.

Kibum merasa istrinya itu hadir di sampingnya. Membuatnya mampu tertidur. Hingga ia tak mendengar ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya. Kihyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu, melihat ayahnya yang tertidur dan masuk begitu saja.

"Astaga, badanmu bisa sakit jika seperti ini ayah"

Kihyun membangunkan ayahnya. Menyuruh Kibum untuk berpindah ke kamar. Kihyun menghela nafas ketika dia tidak mampu membangunkan ayahnya. Dia melirik sebuah dokumen data di meja kerja ayahnya. Dia rasa ia familiar dengan foto yang tertera di sana.

Kihyun mengambil dokumen itu. Membaca "Lamaran kerja" di bagian atasnya. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang menolongnya kemarin. Namanya adalah—

"Cho Kyuhyun" kihyun menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau memang berjodoh dengan ayahku"

Ika. Zordick

"Selamat pagi ayah" Kihyun mengucapkan selamat paginya dengan ceria melalui telpon hari ini. Kibum mengeriyit di belakang meja kerjanya menatap panggilan mendadak anaknya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melirik pada sekretaris cantiknya. "Apakah hari ini ulang tahunku?" tanyanya dan sekretarisnya mengatakan tidak setelah mengingat ingat sebentar.

"Astaga." Kihyun sendiri heran kenapa ayahnya terlahir sebagai orang yang kaku dan tak bisa bercanda seperti ini. "Ayah, aku punya permintaan. Setelahnya aku berjanji akan belajar dengan baik di sekolah"

Kibum memilih untuk mengiyakan. "Aku menginginkan kau mewawancarai secara langsung seseorang ayah"

"Kualifikasi ayah sangat mengerikan, kau tahu?"

Kihyun tertawa di seberang line sana. "Aku yakin ayah akan memilihnya. Dia lebih dari cukup untuk kualifikasi ayah. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Ahh—guruku datang. Bye"

Sambungan Kihyun terputus. Kibum menatap layar ponselnya—berpikir kalau anaknya itu durhaka. Ia melirik sekretarisnya. "Soyou. Dimana calon karyawan atas nama Cho Kyuhyun di wawancarai"

"Akan saya periksa, tuan"

Ika. Zordick

"Tuan Kim ada di sini" seluruh karyawan buru buru membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh, memasuki sebuah ruangan dan terdapat beberapa calon duduk menghadap tiga karyawan bagian personalia di perusahaannya. Seperti sidang.

Kibum duduk di kursi kosong. Sedikit menunjukkan wajah tidak suka—ternyata dibagian personalia ada yang tidak hadir hingga kekosongan kursi ini bisa terjadi. Bagian personalia yang lain terlihat berbisik, takut akan ketidak hadiran anggota mereka yang lain dan bisa mendapat surat peringatan dari sang pemilik perusahaan.

"Aku seseorang yang menggantikan yang tidak hadir" Kibum berbicara dengan nada dingin. Cukup membuat calon karyawan dan karyawannya merasakan aura mencekam di sekitar mereka. Kibum cukup punya andil memecat karyawan yang tidak berkompeten dengan hukum yang sah jika ia mau.

Sekretaris cantiknya buru buru memberikan berkas atas nama Cho Kyuhyun. Kibum langsung menemukan seseorang itu di sana. Seorang pria dengan berperawakan yang sederhana, pipi yang berisi, tubuh yang tinggi dan rambut yang berponi. Cukup manis.

"Kita mulai dari yang paling kiri, silahkan nama, usia dan pendidikan terakhir" Kibum mendengarkan dengan seksama. Cukup terkesan dengan universitas universitas ternama yang disebutkan oleh para calon karyawannya.

Hingga—

"Cho Kyuhyun, dua pulih lima tahun, pendidikan terakhir SMA H di Seoul" seluruh mata kini tertuju padanya. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Cukup tertarik dengan karyawan tamatan SMA yang terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Siapa yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Membuat semuanya kembali menatapnya. "Tuan Cho, kurasa anda tidak punya sesuatu yang di butuhkan oleh perusahaan—"

"Apa alasan Tuan Cho mendaftar sebagai calon karyawan di perusahaan ini" Kibum memotong ketua dari pewancara. Semua terdiam. Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia jadi gugup. Apalagi semua mata seolah menelanjanginya. Dia memang terlalu bermimpi banyak untuk berada di perusahaan hebat.

"Karena uang." Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya. "Pekerjaan disini menghasilkan banyak uang dan terhormat."

"Aku membaca tidak ada pengalaman pekerjaan apapun disini."

"Aku hanya bekerja yang tidak memiliki badan hukum. Kurasa kau mengerti maksudku" Kibum sedikit takjub karena lelaki di hadapannya ini tidak malu mengutarakan bahwa dia mungkin berurusan dengan mafia, preman atau bahkan gigolo. Kibum menopang dagungnya dengan tangannya. Terlihat sekali dia merasa tertarik dengan orang yang kini menatapnya. Seolah intimidasinya tak berguna sama sekali. "Jika anda memperkerjakan saya sebagai OB pun tidak masalah asalkan saya tetap bekerja"

Semua orang buru buru mencoret nama Kyuhyun di sana. Tidak akan ada perusahaan yang mau mengambil resiko dengan memperkerjakan mantan pekerja illegal. Itu akan mencoreng nama perusahaan. "Berapa gaji yang kau inginkan?"

"Anda bisa menilai dari pekerjaan saya"

"Ketika kau membuat kopi, berapa sendok gula yang kau masukkan?"

"Jika saya membuatkannya untuk anda, saya tidak akan memasukkan sesendok pun. Anda sepertinya tidak suka sesuatu yang manis" Kibum tak mengerti, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Dia tersenyum. Dan itu dari seorang karyawan yang belum resmi di kantornya.

"Selamat datang di perusahaan kami, Cho Kyuhyun. Soyou, urus dia di bagian administrasi marketing" Kibum bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tuan bagaimana dengan yang lain?" seorang bagian personalia bertanya ketika Kibum siap siap akan pergi.

"Kalian urus saja. Tapi jika mengikuti verifikasiku, tidak akan ada yang lulus. Jika mereka lebih dahulu takut dengan kehadiranku, jelas saja mereka tidak akan bisa menghadapi saingan bisnis kita"

"Kami mengerti"

Ika. Zordick

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kibum menghentikan pekerjaannya mengetik berkas. Sekretarisnya dan seorang pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun terlihat di ambang pintu dengan segelas kopi di tangannya. "Masuk" Kibum menutup berkas di tangannya. Memberi perhatian untuk pegawai barunya yang baru bertugas hari ini.

"Sepertinya dia mengambil bagianku untuk membuatkan kopi untuk anda" Kibum tahu kalau sekretarisnya itu sedang bergurau. Tapi Kibum berdehem saja. "Setiap di jam ini, kau harus membuat dan mengantarkan kopi, mengerti!" Soyou—sekretaris Kibum mengingatkan pada Kyuhyun tentang pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka anda adalah pemilik perusahaan ini" Kibum tidak mengerti tapi ia menyukai suara baritone Kyuhyun yang lembut.

"Hm" Kibum menjawab dengan gumaman. Dia menyeruput kopinya.

Kyuhyun merasa atasannya itu sedang tidak menggubrisnya. "HEI! JANGAN MENCUEKIKU!"

Kibum nyaris menyemburkan kopinya ketika Kyuhyun tiba tiba berteriak. Kyuhyun kelabakan sendiri, ia cepat mencari sapu tangannya, mengelap mulut sang atasannya yang belepotan kopi karena ulahnya. "Maaf maaf" dan berakhir kopi sang atasan tumpah membasahi berkas berkas yang terlihat penting.

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun jadi kelabakan sendiri. Dia cepat menyingkirkan gelas kopi itu dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkannya.

PRANGG—

"Ba—bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun memucat. Dia cepat cepat membungkuk, bahkan dia tak berani menatap sang atasan yang pasti marah besar dengan kecerobohannya. Kyuhyun cepat merunduk—membersihkan pecahan gelas itu. Tapi Kibum cepat menahan tangannya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Bola mata itu seolah memiliki cahaya dari dalamnya—Kibum menyukainya. Ia merasakannya kembali. Kenyamanan ketika sang istri yang selalu melakukan kecerobohan dan dia yang akan membereskannya. Dia seolah di butuhkan. Dan sebagai balasannya ia akan mendapatkan tatapan serta senyuman yang indah.

"Tanganmu akan terluka" Kibum berbicara dengan nada yang begitu berat. Kyuhyun terdiam. Wajahnya sungguh dekat dengan wajah sang atasan. Apakah baru saja atasannya itu mencemaskannya? Harusnya atasannya itu marah. "Dasar ceroboh"

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dia baru saja dikatai ceroboh dan rasanya dia malu setengah mati. "Kau harusnya marah"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku merusak berkasmu"

Kibum tersenyum. "Aku lebih marah jika ada karyawanku yang terluka hanya karena segelas kopi"

Hening—

Kyuhyun rasa, Kibum itu atasan yang sangat luar biasa. Mungkin tidak akan ada perusahaan lain yang memiliki atasan sejenis Kibum. "Kau tertarik untuk makan malam?" Kibum tidak mengerti tapi kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dia baru saja membuka hatinya, dan dia langsung menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggantikan peran sang istri.

Anaknya benar. Dia hanya perlu yakin dia butuh kebahagiaan dan ia bahagia hanya dengan melihat dan mendengar Kyuhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah janji untuk makan dengan karyawan yang lain"

Kibum baru saja di tolak.

"Tapi bukankah akan sangat keren kalau kau ikut dengan kami?"

Benar juga. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan tawaran baru. Kibum tidak punya alas an untuk menolaknya bukan?

Ika. Zordick

Tapi sepertinya Kibum menyesal. Seluruh ruangan yang penuh dengan kericuhan tadi mendadak hening. Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya canggung—sangat canggung. Dia tidak pernah berdekatan dengan orang orang selain keluarganya. Dan berada di tengah karyawan kantor yang begitu menghormatinya, dengan dirinya sebagai atasan yang kaku cukup membuat pesta ini menjadi sangat dingin.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan aku!" Kibum bisa saja bilang begitu dengan raut datarnya. Tapi tak semua orang bisa tak memikirkannya. Dia itu benar benar berbeda.

"Si—silahkan minum, Sir" dan para atasan departemen yang berani menuangkan soju ke botol minuman Kibum. Kibum hanya menatap minuman itu datar. Ia tak pernah minum soju seumur hidupnya. Ia lahirdan besar di Los Angeles, mereka tidak punya soju.

Kibum meminumnya—membuat suasana menjadi canggung. "Aku belum pernah minum ini sebelumnya" dan menjadi benar benar canggung. Mereka berdosa telah membiarkan atasan mereka yang sangat berkelas itu meminum minuman sejenis beras permentasi. Hina sekali. "Ini enak" Kibum jujur soal minuman murahan yang terasa enak di lidahnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia segera menuangkannya lagi dan karyawan lain sibuk menuangkan cairan itu ke gelas Kyuhyun. Mereka menikmati minum dengan di temani panggangan daging.

Hingga—

Kibum tidak sadar sudah berapa jam yang ia lewatkan untuk minum. Ia bisa melihat kondisi beberapa karyawannya yang sudah teler. Termasuk Kyuhyun di sana yang sudah mulai meracau tak tentu arah. Kibum merasa ia lucu.

Ponsel Kibum berdering. Tertulis rumah di sana. Dari Kihyun tentu saja.

"Baiklah baiklah, ayah kau sangat terlambat untuk pulang. Dimana kau?"

Kibum jadi bingung sendiri mau menjawab apa. "Aku akan segera pulang. Tidurlah duluan!" itulah yang bisa di jawab oleh Kibum.

"Aaaaa! Pimpinan, ada apa? Apa telpon dari istrimu?" Kyuhyun menggoyang goyangkan lengan Kibum. Dia benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Tidak" Kibum merasa jantungnya berdebar ketika Kyuhyun memeluk lengannya. "Ini dari anakku"

"WOWW! KAU BEGITU MUDA DAN KAU SUDAH PUNYA ANAK" teriak Kyuhyun. "Pimpinan, bawa aku pulang. Aku tidak ingin ada di sini" Kyuhyun meracau lagi, kemudian dia tertawa. Dia lalu pingsan. Kibum hanya menatap datar karyawan barunya itu.

TBC

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"  
Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December".  
Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :  
Author :  
\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn  
\- Genre dan lainnya bebas  
\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)  
\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)  
\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.  
\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.  
\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan  
\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)  
\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)  
\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD  
Reader :  
\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish  
\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)  
\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)  
\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.  
\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM  
\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic  
Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.  
Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY  
^^ Terima kasih  
Sign  
Istri Kibum xD  
(Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane)  
Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar


	2. Chapter 2

Lelaki tampan dengan setelan resmi itu menatap tak percaya pada lelaki yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya. Mulutnya menganga—Kibum bahkan sangat takjub pada sang karyawan barunya yang sangat pintar mengacaukan harinya—hatinya juga. Ia bingung, bahkan untuk memekik marah pun ia tak mampu. Ia terkekeh, rasanya lucu.

"Astaga! SUNGGUH AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!" sepertinya Kyuhyun—karyawan hebatnya itu sudah sadar dari kondisi telernya, tentu saja setelah melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti muntah di jas bermerk yang sepertinya sangat mahal milik Kibum. Kyuhyun membungkuk dalam dan Kibum hanya menghela nafas maklum.

"Kau baik baik saja?" entah kenapa Kibum hobi sekali menanyakan keadaannya. Atasannya itu suka sekali sepertinya mencemaskan karyawan—bahkan yang mabuk sekalipun.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum. Dia bahkan bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Kepalanya pusing dan ia tak yakin bisa mengatakan dirinya baik baik saja. Dia tipe orang yang jujur. Dan ia jujur kalau atasannya itu tampan.

Sangat tampan ketika sinar rembulan menyinari wajahnya. Terlihat jelas kini. Dia seolah bercahaya—ya dengan muntahan di jas mahalnya.

Kibum membuka jasnya, membiarkan tubuh berotot miliknya hanya tertutupi oleh kemeja yang terlihat pas membentuk tubuh proporsionalnya. Kyuhyun sedikit tergiur juga—dia tak pernah memiliki client yang bisa membuatnya bergairah terlebih dahulu seperti saat ini.

Tapi ia sadar satu hal.

Ketika Kibum berjongkok dengan posisi membelakanginya. "Naiklah, aku tak ingin kau pingsan lagi"—pria itu bukan pria brengsek yang akan membayar tubuhnya untuk satu malam. Lelaki itu takkan mau menidurinya. Lelaki itu—

Kyuhyun tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Tapi dia menurutinya, dia naik ke atas punggung Kibum dan pria itu dengan enteng mengangkat tubuhnya. "Apa aku berat?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Merasa tidak enak jika merepotkan Kibum lebih dari ini.

Tak ada jawaban. Kibum hanya diam, bahkan ia tak menjawab dengan gumaman. "Apa aku benar benar berat?" Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Apa kau akan marah jika aku akan berkata kau berat?"

"Ten—" ah! Kyuhyun hampir keceplosan mengatakan dirinya adalah seorang pria yang terlalu memikirkan penampilan. Lelaki itu harusnya tidak terlalu peduli soal berat badan. "Tentu saja tidak maksudku"

"Tapi kau itu ringan"Kyuhyun diam diam tersenyum. "Tidurlah, lebih baik kita ke rumahku saja. Itu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini"

Ika. Zordick

CAUSE KIHYUN

.

DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN

.

Kim Kibum masih diusahkan milik ka

.

Sinar mentari mengetuk kelopak matanya. Bagaikan di himpit batu berat, Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Dia harusnya belajar dari kejadian semalam. Ia tak seharusnya minum terlalu banyak kalau dia tak mampu. Dia bahkan melakukan hal memalukan—muntah di jas atasannya. Itu sungguh—

Ah—

Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menghardik kebodohan dirinya.

Tapi—

Tunggu!

Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia di gendong oleh atasannya itu untuk pulang. Kyuhyun cepat membuka matanya. Dan pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit langit putih bersih tanpa hiasan sarang laba laba. Ini bukan kamarnya. Jelas saja. Ia merasakan punggungnya bahkan beradu dengan tempat tidur yang empuk dan lembut.

Kyuhyun merubah fokusnya menjadi lurus ke depan. Ia menemukan sebuah figura yang cukup menohok. Itu foto pernikahan. Dia jelas kenal siapa lelaki yang ada di sana—Kibum, sang atasan dan seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan setelan pernikahan. Berdosanya dia semalam sampai memikirkan atasannya itu tidur seranjang dengannya.

Lelaki baik pasti bersama dengan wanita yang baik.

Lelaki sempurna pasti memiliki wanita cantik di sisinya.

Sementara dia—

Hanya seorang abnormal yang menyukai hak wanita. Dia itu menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Matanya melotot tak percaya dengan pemandangan pagi yang luar biasa yang tersuguh di sampingnya.

"A—a" dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu. Dia cepat menyibak selimutnya, menemukan pakaiannya masih dalam keadaan lengkap. Ia menghela nafas lega. Takut takut dia akan menjadi korban affair untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi ia takkan memilih dengan lelaki ini.

Kyuhyun tapi tak bisa membohongi dirinya. Dia melirik ke samping kirinya lagi, wajah Kibum—sang atasan terlihat tampan dan damai di tengah tidurnya. Jika boleh bertanya—Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan, bisakah ia menjadi wanita yang ada di foto itu? Menyambut pagi dengan orang yang di cintainya di sampingnya. Ia harap ia dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan itu.

Tapi bisakah seorang Cho Kyuhyun bermimpi ia sedang melihat suaminya di sampingnya kini? Perasaannya berubah melankolis dan perasaan rindu seolah mengisi relung hatinya. Tak mengerti tapi tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan helaian surai hitam yang menghalangi wajah Kibum. Menikmati sebuah pengalaman bahwa ia tak di tinggalkan ketika terbangun.

Kring

Kring

Kring

Bisakah Kyuhyun mengutuk jam alarm yang berbunyi tidak tahu kondisi itu? Kibum bergeser sedikit, semakin menghimpit tubuhnya. Kyuhyun merasa ia terdesak sekarang.

"Pimpinan, anu…" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan lengan Kibum. Membuat si empu mengerang. Tapi ia bangkit tanpa membuka matanya. Kibum meraih jam alarm di nakas, mematikannya dan kemudian melakukan sedikit peregangan.

Kyuhyun tercenga melihatnya, kemudian dia tertawa. Membuat Kibum sukses membuka matanya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Tapi ia masih tertawa. "Kau memiliki kebiasaan bangun yang aneh"

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Dia jadi malu. "Kyuhyun" dia memanggil lelaki itu. Suaranya berat, khas orang bangun tidur sebenarnya. Kyuhyun mendadak merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya. "Selamat pagi" dan itu terasa menghangatkan hatinya. Dia seolah di perlakukan sangat istimewa.

Kibum mengambil segelas air yang ada di samping meja nakasnya. "Minumlah" katanya dan dia menyodorkan satu pil obat yang sepertinya penghilang mabuk.

"Kau tidak seperti pemabuk hingga menyimpan obat ini" Kyuhyun menelan obat itu. Dia ingat sekali kalau Kibum sangat hebat dalam minum. Ia bahkan sangat sadar meski minum banyak.

"Istriku yang mengkonsumsinya. Dia buruk dalam minum"—membuat Kyuhyun tertohok. Pria ini seorang pria yang lurus. Tidak sepertinya. Dia hanya seseorang yang dianggap teman oleh atasannya itu dan atasannya itu hanya mencoba berbuat baik dengan menolong dirinya yang sangat memalukan.

Kibum menyusun bantal di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun. "Tidurlah sejenak. Obat itu tidak akan langsung bekerja" Kyuhyun bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sepasang tangan besar itu meraih wajahnya, memijit pelan kepalanya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat ketulusan di mata sekelam malam itu. Kyuhyun juga bisa menjawab seberapa banyak orang yang akan terjerat pesona lelaki yang begitu tampan di hadapannya itu.

Kibum itu terlalu indah.

Terlalu elok.

Dan terlalu baik.

"Pimpinan"

Kibum menjawab dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih"

Ika. Zordick

"SAUS TAR TAR! MENGAPA DIA TAK MEMBANGUNKANKU!" teriak Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebar lebar—nyaris berlari sebenarnya.

Dia brutal memencet tombol lift, tak terlalu peduli dengan orang orang yang menatapnya heran. Kyuhyun baru saja sangat terlambat ke kantor. Lucunya, alasan ia terlambat karena atasannya itu membuatnya tertidur dan tak membangunkannya kemudian. "Kim Kibum, awas saja kalau aku sampai di pecat!" dumel Kyuhyun ketika kakinya menginjak ke dalam lift. Dia tak terlalu memperdulikan dirinya terdesak di sudut lift. Dia masih sempat sempatnya mengutuk sang pemilik perusahaan yang bisa saja memecatnya tanpa harus lupa membangunkan dia tidur.

Melotot.

Kyuhyun hampir saja melewatkan jam minum kopi pimpinannya. Jika seperti ini gajinya betul betul akan di potong dan lebih parahnya dia sungguh di pecat. Dia cepat melangkahkan kakinya ketika pintu lift terbuka. Dia cepat membuat kopi tanpa gula dan segera berjalan di koridor tempat ruangan sang atasan.

Dia mengetuk pintu.

Soyou—sekretaris perfeksionis itu menaikkan sebelas alisnya. "Kau terlambat dan kau tidak rapi" omelnya dengan nada yang terdengar menjemukan. Kyuhyun hanya membungkuk memohon maaf. Soyou memilih menghela nafas tapi ia mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke ruangan atasan mereka.

Kyuhyun mendadak gugup. Kali ini ia tak boleh menjatuhkan kopi di atas berkas lagi. Dia tak boleh memecahkan gelas lagi dan yang terpenting dia tak boleh memalukan di depan atasan baik hatinya itu. Kyuhyun berdehem, dia membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan sekretaris dan ruangan pemilik perusahaan, membuatnya dapat melihat Kibum dengan kacamata bacanya yang terlihat serius di sana.

"Maaf, aku terlambat membawakan kopi anda" Kyuhyun menghidangkan kopi itu. Kibum melepas kaca mata bacanya, menatap wajah bawahannya yang terlihat berpura pura tak ada yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Anggaplah Kibum tidak pernah membawa Kyuhyun kerumahnya dan anggaplah Kyuhyun tidak pernah muntah di jas Kibum.

"Kupikir kau tidak masuk hari ini" Kyuhyun berdesis. Ia tak suka tema ini. Kibum pasti akan membahas soal sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan prihal memalukan yang dilakukan oleh dirinya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi dan—"

"Maafkan aku tapi bisakah anda tidak membahas tentang itu"

"Ah, maaf. Ku kira kepalamu masih sakit" Kyuhyun terdiam. Atasannya itu bukan bermaksud mengejeknya tapi menanyakan kondisinya.

"Aku baik baik saja. Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu? Aku merasa aku sedikit kesulitan dengan pekerjaan bagian marketing. Aku tidak mengerti, mereka terlalu banyak menggunakan istilah bahasa inggris" Kyuhyun mulai dengan kecerewetannya. Membuahkan senyuman diwajah Kibum.

"Kyuhyun"

"Ya?" Kyuhyun berhenti berceloteh. Dia rasa dia akan di usir karena telah menganggu ketentraman ruangan yang selalu hening itu.

"Apa kau tertarik untuk mengunjungi istriku?"

"Eh?"

Ika. Zordick

"Hei Chanyeol!" seorang lelaki mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping lelaki yang di panggil dengan nama Chanyeol yang tengah makan itu. "Kau makan sendirian?" dia bertanya dengan wajah yang ramah tapi kakinya sudah naik ke atas meja begitu saja, seolah tidak menghormati Chanyeol yang seusia dengannya.

"Jongin! Jangan menggangunya! Nanti dia menangis!" ejek lelaki tampan yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang lainnya. Mereka berada di kantin sekolah yang terlihat ramai ketika jam istirahat ini. Jongin—lelaki yang terlihat ramah itu merubah ekspresinya. Aura kearogansian yang selalu ia simpan dengan topeng keramahan terlihat sudah. Ia bangkit. Meludah tepat ke dalam makanan Chanyeol.

Dia tersenyum meremehkan setelahnya. Sementara Chanyeol—lelaki itu lebih memilih menundukkan wajahnya. Ini bukan kali pertama ia merasa teraniyaya oleh teman teman sekolah yang terbentuk dalam geng geng kecil berkuasa. Sialnya dia harus berhadapan dengan Jongin—gengnya tidak hanya berkuasa tapi sudah sebesar organisasi osis. Jongin itu anak orang kaya dan dia suka berpesta, wajahnya juga tampan dan dia jago berkelahi, itulah alasannya dia memiliki banyak anggota di dalam gengnya.

Chanyeol bertanya kenapa harus dia? Dia melirik pada geng kecil yang sering membullynya sebelumnya. Siapapun tahu geng Jongin itu yang terburuk. Mereka tidak manusiawi dan sasaran terbaru mereka adalah Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang memiliki nilai pas pasan dan berasal dari keluarga yang hampir bangkrut.

"Aku akan memberi kalian uang, jangan ganggu aku!" inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Chanyeol membutuhkan uang yang lebih banyak dari anak kebanyakan. Dia itu pecundang. Dia kira ia bisa menyogok semua orang dengan uang yang tak seberapa yang di berikan oleh kekasihnya.

PLAAK—

Seseorang menepuk kepalanya dari belakang. Terasa sakit tapi untuk menggeram tak terima saja Chanyeol tidak berani. Seorang lelaki lain dengan rambut yang di cat putih—pelaku pendeplakan kepalanya duduk di atas meja dihadapannya. "Dengar PARK CHANYEOL! Kami memiliki uang yang jauh lebih banyak dari yang kau miliki"—itu Sehun, sahabat Jongin. Mereka berteman sejak sekolah dasar. Tapi bukannya mengarahkan Jongin ke jalan yang benar dia ikut ikutan menjadi lelaki yang suka buat onar meski memiliki nilai yang bagus.

Dia menampar wajah Chanyeol kemudian. Dia orang yang keras meski dia berpenampilan lebih rapi dari Jongin.

PRAANGG—

Jongin menendang piring makanan Chanyeol, membuatnya berserakan di lantai. "Oops, aku tidak sengaja menendangnya." Jongin berpura pura menyesal. Tapi dia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Chanyeol, menarik rambut Chanyeol kebelakang dan menatap dalam ke matanya. "Bisa kau menyingkir dari sini sebelum pacarku datang dan tidak bernafsu makan karenamu?"

"KIM JONGIN!" dan pekikan dengan nada amarah itu sontak membuat Jongin buru buru melepas tangannya. Kihyun berada di sana menatapnya dengan wajah malas. Jongin mengerti ini salahnya, tapi hasrat bodohnya itu selalu membuatnya berada di posisi yang tidak mengenakkan. Dia tidak suka si Chanyeol bodoh yang selalu membuat pacar manisnya selalu membelanya. "Kau—"

"Hahahaha" dan suara tawa canggung Jongin terdengar. "Maaf maaf" dia menepuk kepala Chanyeol. Meminta maaf dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak benar.

Kihyun menarik nafasnya, berbelok dan memilih kembali ke kelasnya. Dia tahu sifat Jongin dan dengan membela Chanyeol dia sangat tahu Chanyeol akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dia lebih baik diam. Dia adalah cara terampuh membuat Jongin bertobat.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan uang. Bawakan kami sepuluh juta won. Kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Pecundang!" Sehun mengacak rambut Chanyeol. Ikut menyusul Jongin yang mengejar Kihyun.

Ika. Zordick

Kibum meletakkan serangkaian bunga di atas pusara bertulisan "Kim Hyuna". Foto istrinya yang tengah tersenyum terlihat di sana. Terlihat cantik dengan paras yang terkesan polos. Berbeda dengan yang dilihat Kyuhyun di figura pernikahan yang terpajang di kamar Kibum—terlihat sangat sexy.

Sejujurnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak enak. Dia tak menyangka Kibum di tinggal mati sang istri dan dia seenaknya berpikir kalau Kibum itu lelaki tidak tahu diri yang seenaknya membawa pulang orang lain ke dalam rumah tanpa bertanya dengan istrinya. Kibum itu benar benar lelaki yang sangat baik.

"Dia sangat cantik" Kyuhyun tulus memuji kecantikan wanita itu. Dia wanita yang sangat luar biasa dan beruntung memiliki suami yang begitu setia hingga detik ini. "Ku kira kau akan memiliki istri baru tapi sepertinya kau sangat setia"

Kibum tersenyum saja. Dia membasuh pusara istrinya dengan air. Mengusapnya dan mengecupnya. "Aku datang." Dia mengucapkan salam. Kyuhyun merasa cemburu dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun ingin seperti Hyuna, ketika sudah meninggal pun masih diperlakukan istimewa oleh orang yang ia cintai. Apakah Chanyeol akan bisa seperti itu?

"Aku hanya tak bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggantikannya. Aku mungkin terlalu mencintainya" Kibum tersenyum. Tatapan matanya menyayu ketika melihat foto Hyuna, seolah cairan bening itu akan menetes kembali dari kelopak mata seseorang yang selalu mencoba terlihat kuat.

Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Kibum. Dia berharap semoga saja ia bisa menenangkan hati lelaki baik hati itu. "Menurutmu aku seseorang yang seperti apa?"

"Kau orang yang baik, pimpinan. Kau pintar, mapan dan tampan" Kyuhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Kibum tertawa.

"Aku menghamilinya ketika usiaku lima belas tahun" Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya gugup mendengar penuturan itu. "Aku tetap bersekolah dan membiarkannya di hujat orang sampai aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Aku menjadi orang sukses untuk membalas penderitaannya dan tak kusangka dia meninggalkanku dan anakku"

"Bukankah aku menyedihkan?" Kibum membicarakan dirinya dengan tersenyum. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa ia sungguh orang yang payah. Lelaki ini bisa menerima keburukan dirinya dan mencoba lebih baik, kenapa dia tak bisa begitu. Kibum itu termasuk salah satu orang yang menjadi motivasinya mulai sekarang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku kagum denganmu"

Udara musim gugur bertiup dan membawa aroma yang manis. Kyuhyun tak mengerti tapi wajah penuh kesedihan Kibum kembali seolah membuatnya tidak enak. "Hyuna, aku sudah membawanya. Orang yang bisa menggantikanmu"

Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Ia meneteskan air mata. Kibum mengulurkan tangan padanya, dan hawa dingin musim gugur seolah menghilang ketika iris Kibum memerangkap karamelnya. Ia merasa sesuatu seolah mengangkat tangannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kyuhyun" suara Kibum bagaikan mantra yang bisa menenangkannya ketika namanyalah yang tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersihir. Dan sebuah cincin tersemat di jemari manisnya.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Ika. Zordick

Melamun.

Kyuhyun menatap cincin yang terpasang di jemari manisnya. Bukan dari Chanyeol—kekasihnya tapi dari atasannya yang sekalipun tak pernah ia mimpikan untuk menikahinya. Ia mencoba menolak tapi kata kata Kibum seolah menghipnotisnya, _"Pikirkanlah lagi, jika kau memang tidak mau kembalikanlah cincin itu padaku"_

Dan Kyuhyun sendiri sadar. Lelaki baik itu hanya ada satu diantara seratus bahkan seribu penduduk dunia. Dia bahkan mencintai Kyuhyun dalam waktu yang singkat tapi proses melupakan istrinya adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Kyuhyun bahkan tak perlu untuk takut di tinggalkan dan dikhianati.

Dia bahkan sadar.

Chanyeol terlalu muda untuk membicarakan pernikahan. Dia juga bukan seorang wanita yang bisa di lamar semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Dia lelaki dan dia mencintai lelaki. Itu rumit.

Sekarang. Kibum memilihnya, lelaki itu tak punya kekurangan apapun. Dia mengajak Kyuhyun untuk serius apakah ada alasan untuk menolaknya?

Dan impian Kyuhyun?

Mengenai seorang anak. Hidup sederhana di rumah yang hangat dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Kibum sudah siap memberikannya. Kyuhyun hanya perlu bertemu dengan anak Kibum dan semuanya akan beres. Mereka sungguh akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

" _Aku akan mencintaimu dan melindungimu sebaik aku menjaga istriku sebelumnya. Aku seorang pria yang serius, jadi aku akan serius dalam pernikahanku juga"_

Kembali kata kata hasutan Kibum bergema di telinganya.

Kibum benar. Kibum itu sangat kaku. Dan Kyuhyun yakin pria yang cocok di jadikan suami bukanlah pria yang hobi bermain main.

"Bahkan cincin ini terlihat sangat mahal" bisik Kyuhyun.

"HYUNG! KAU ADA DI DALAM!" teriak seseorang dari luar rumahnya. Kyuhyun terkesiap. Dia cepat turun dari ranjangnya, membuka pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol berada di sana. Dengan nafas menderu.

Wajahnya pucat dan hidungnya memerah. Sepertinya cukup lama di luar.

"Masuklah! Kau pasti ke dinginan" Kyuhyun rasa inilah suratan Tuhan untuknya. Chanyeol datang, dan itu artinya Chanyeol mencintainya. Lelaki yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu pasti merindukannya. Besok Kyuhyun akan mengembalikan cincin itu. Ia janji.

BRUUKK—

Suara punggung Kyuhyun yang menabrak dinding terdengar. Setelahnya suara kecupan basah ikut meramaikan. Kyuhyun terdiam tapi dia menikmati. Hatinya memilih Chanyeol. Pria ini tak pernah bisa kehilangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati cumbuan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

Ika. Zordick

"Hyung—" Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung telanjang Kyuhyun. Memeluk erat perut lelaki yang sudah sangat lama menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. Ia ingin menangis. Mengadu tentang semua yang ia rasakan. Tapi bukankah dia lebih rendah dari pecundang jika dia harus mengatakan betapa dunia ini memperlakukannya dengan keji dan Kyuhyun harus membantunya keluar dari semua itu.

Dia sungguh tidak adil.

Hanya karena Kyuhyun lebih tua darinya bukan berarti lelaki ini lebih kuat darinya. Kyuhyun itu lebih rapuh darinya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika Kyuhyunlah yang di pukuli dan di aniyaya.

Kyuhyun membalas dengan genggaman pada tangan besar Chanyeol di perutnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih karena ada untukku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan bayi besarnya ini dan menikah dengan Kibum yang memiliki segalanya. Chanyeol lebih membutuhkannya. Membutuhkannya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

"Hyung apa kau punya sepuluh juta won?" cukup membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia membalik tubuhnya. Menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol dan menemukan bahwa Chanyeol bercanda padanya.

"Untuk apa uang sebanyak itu?" Kyuhyun rasa Chanyeol tidak mungkin membelanjakan uang sebanyak itu.

"Aku membutuhkannya. Hanya membutuhkannya" Chanyeol bahkan tak berani beradu mata dengan Kyuhyun. Ia takut Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dialaminya selama ini.

"Aku tidak memilikinya Chanyeol. Itu terlalu banyak!" Kyuhyun yakin meski ia harus melayani lelaki hidung belang dua puluh empat jam non stop ia takkan mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat jemari Kyuhyun. Menatap berbinar pada cincin yang tersemat di jamari manis Kyuhyun itu. "Hyung, bisakah aku meminjam cincin ini? Aku janji akan menebusnya. Aku sangat membutuhkan uang itu"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Kumohon hyung! Aku sungguh akan menebusnya! Aku—"

Kyuhyun tak pernah ingin Chanyeol meminta darinya. Ia melepas cincin pemberian Kibum itu dari jemarinya, meletakkannya di telapak tangan Chanyeol. "Ambillah!"

"Terima kasih hyung" dan pelukan hangat di dapat oleh Kyuhyun.

Benar. Dia hanya perlu menjadi istri Kibum.

Dia hanya—

"Chanyeol, hyung mau ke kamar mandi dulu" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menghidupkan shower.

Dia hanya perlu menjual tubuhnya untuk lelaki kaya itu kan? Untuk menebus cincin mahal tersebut.

Chanyeol merasa lega di hatinya. Sementara kekasihnya menangis terisak di dalam kamar mandi. Menahan sakit di hatinya.

TBC

FF inilah yang pertama kali ka publish. Ini aneh, kenapa ff ini sangat banyak reviewnya. Padahal jujur saja, ini sangaaaatttt drama xD wahahahaaha

Sepertinya ka jatuh cinta lalalala makanya bisa buat ajaib kaya gini.

FF ini mungkin tamat chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi. Menulis ini tidak sesulit menulis UNNAME atau GHOST hahahaha xD

HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN

Ingat buat review ~

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"  
Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December".  
Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :  
Author :  
\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn  
\- Genre dan lainnya bebas  
\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)  
\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)  
\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.  
\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.  
\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan  
\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)  
\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)  
\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD  
Reader :  
\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish  
\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)  
\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)  
\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.  
\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM  
\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic  
Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.  
Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY  
^^ Terima kasih 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun menatap jengah computer yang ada di hadapannya. Dia memang harus ekstra keras memahami isi pekerjaannya, menelusurinya kembali dan melihat apa yang perlu ia perbaiki dari kerjanya yang sebelumnya. Kepala marketing adalah seorang perfeksionis dan ia tak ingin laporannya di buang ke tempat sampah untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Jadi sedikit berpikir. Bagaimana dengan pemilik perusahaan ini—sekaligus pemimpin Group KKH yang melamarnya semalam. Dia adalah pemimpin para manusia perfeksionis disini, Kyuhyun bisa gila memikirkan Kim Kibum yang datar itu.

"Kenapa dia memilihku, aku jauh dari kata sempurna" Kyuhyun bergumam, menghela nafasnya dan mulai kembali dengan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang sungguh membuatnya stress.

"Mr. Kyuhyun" itu suara sang atasan, wanita yang berpenampilan seperti guru killer dengan rambut panjang yang diikat tinggi itu memanggilnya. Wanita itu lumayan sexy dan cantik, jika saja dia tak memiliki hawa seperti petarung boxing—mengerikan dan mengintimidasi. "Jika kau belum selesai juga sebelum makan siang, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu makan siang"

"Aku mengerti" Kyuhyun meringis. Perutnya keroncongan padahal.

"Baiklah, semuanya boleh istirahat makan siang" ujar sang wanita selanjutnya. Cukup membuat Kyuhyun memaki dalam hatinya. Wanita itu tepat mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak boleh makan siang di jam makan siang.

 **Cause Kihyun**

 **.**

 **DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN**

TRAK—

Kyuhyun melepaskan perhatiannya dari layar monitor tipisnya ketika sebuah bungkusan terletak di mejanya. Kyuhyun mendongak, melihat siapa gerangan yang mengantarkannya makan siang dan ia menemukan sosok atasannya yang melihatnya datar. Kyuhyun buru buru berdiri—membuat lututnya membentur meja.

"OUCH" dia berdesis tapi cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kibum—si atasan hanya tersenyum lembut—dalam hatinya ia ingin tertawa. Kyuhyun itu sungguh lucu, bahkan sangat lucu. "Masih banyak tuntutan laporanmu?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Begitulah" jawabnya. Dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya, menatap iba layar monitornya—dia lupa sampai mana tadi dia memperbaiki laporannya.

Kibum membungkuk, melihat apa yang di kerjakan Kyuhyun dari sekat di depan meja Kyuhyun, mengintip isi monitornya. "Sebegitu susahkah membuat laporan?" Tanya Kibum.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun jadi bingung ketika kepala sang atasan tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kibum kemudian menegakkan kepalanya—kini wajah mereka tetap berhadapan. Kyuhyun bahkan rela menelan ludahnya, atasannya itu tampan, sangat tampan. "A—" Kyuhyun gelagapan.

Kibum tersenyum. Wajah Kyuhyun memang tidak biasa, ia bisa merasakan ketertarikan untuk mencium wajah itu ketika jarak mereka begitu dekat. "Boleh aku menciummu?" dan kalimat itu mengucur begitu saja dari mulut Kibum. Kyuhyun jadi semakin gugup. Dia bingung menjawab apa. Salahnya sendiri berpikir kalau atasannya itu tampan, apa lagi dengan bibir merah cherry yang terlihat sangat kissable yang tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku bercanda" Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia kemudian mengintari meja pekerja dan menarik sebuah kursi ke samping Kyuhyun. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah meletakkanmu di divisi ini, jika kau tak mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik"

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Tentu saja." Kyuhyun mendadak ingin pindah divisi saja, tapi ia jadi bingung divisi mana yang tidak sulit di kerjakan di perusahaan ini. Mungkin hanya divisi kebersihan.

"Sebenarnya kau lebih cocok dalam penanganan para brand ambassador produk dalam periklanan" Kibum mengambil alih mouse di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak meletakkanku di sana?"

"Aku terlalu takut kau akan tertarik dengan salah satu brand ambassador" Kyuhyun terenyuh. Dia terkekeh kemudian. Si perfeksionis pemilik perusahaan ternama ternyata memiliki pemikiran konyol sejenis ini. Kim Kibum yang luar biasa tetaplah seorang manusia, dia memiliki ketakutan tersendiri di dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dalam diam, lelaki itu tampak serius memperhatikan deret kata yang di tulis oleh Kyuhyun. "Kau perhatikan bagian ini, masukkan data yang di sebelah sini" Kibum menjelaskan. Dia bermaksud membantu Kyuhyun dengan laporannya.

"Apakah kau sebaik ini kepada semua karyawanmu?"

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun. "Tidak juga. Hanya satu karyawanku yang tidak ahli di bidangnya" Kyuhyun merasa hatinya sedang di tusuk oleh pedang. Kibum itu keji. "Lagipula, ini salah satu usahaku agar lamaranku di terima olehmu"

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Ribuan rasa bersalah kini menghantuinya. "A—aku menghilangkan cincinnya" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia harusnya jujur, dan konsekuensinya, biarlah lelaki itu yang memutuskan. Jika Kyuhyun memang harus menikah dengannya, maka akan ia lakukan sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan cincinnya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Itu indah" Kyuhyun jujur sejujurnya. Cincin itu bukan seperti cincin untuk wanita, cincin itu sepertinya di desain khusus agar cocok di jemari Kyuhyun tanpa menghilangkan jati dirinya sebagai seorang pria. "Tapi aku menghilangkannya. Aku akan—"

"Kau menolakku dengan keji"

"Eh?"

"Kau membuang cincinnya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya—"

Kibum tersenyum. Dia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Tidak usah di pikirkan. Tapi aku tidak akan gampang menyerah, aku tahu jika aku terburu buru"

"Pimpinan"

"Cincin yang hilang tidak akan membuatku memaksamu menikahiku. Aku sudah sangat dewasa Cho Kyuhyun, aku sudah memiliki satu anak dan aku seorang duda. Aku dalam kondisi yang tak mengizinkanku untuk bermain main dengan perasaan. Aku seorang yang serius"

Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Kibum dengan baik. Dia melamar Kyuhyun, bukan hanya soal kematangan hati. Lelaki itu memikirkan tentang social, usia dan keluarganya juga. Bukan waktu yang sebentar Kibum membuka hatinya, dan bukan waktu yang lama Kibum melamarnya dari waktu mereka berkenalan. Kibum hanya menujukkan bahwa dia lelaki dewasa yang tidak suka menjalani kehidupan berpacaran seperti remaja. Dia sudah tidak cocok untuk itu.

"Tapi kau masih kekanakan dengan meletakkanku di bagian divisi marketing" Kyuhyun coba menggoda Kibum. Kibum sedikit bingung juga harus bagaimana berperilaku. Dia memang kekanakan soal mencemburui Kyuhyun yang hanya karyawannya agar tak menangani di tempat yang seharusnya hanya karena perasaan pribadinya.

"Aku mau pimpinan"

"Hm?" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu Kibum" membuat Kibum mengeriyit.

"Karena kau tidak tahan dengan divisi marketing kau menerima lamaranku?" Kibum jadi tidak iklas sendiri kalau memang begitu. Dia jadi tidak enak. Dia tidak memaksa Kyuhyun, tapi ia tak bisa bohong kalau dia akann kecewa kalau Kyuhyun menolaknya.

"Tentu saja itu salah satu alasannya" Kibum kecewa. "Alasan lainnya, karena aku rasa kau sangat baik untuk ku tolak. Anggaplah usahamu berhasil meluluhkan hatiku"

Senyuman merekah di wajah Kibum. Dia berdiri dan segera membungkuk pada Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun merasa, ialah yang harus berterimakasih, lelaki ini sungguh terlalu baik.

Ika. Zordick

"Aku gugup" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Apakah ini rasanya ketika di lamar dan berkenalan dengan orang tua? Kyuhyun pernah mengalaminya sekali, tapi bukanlah pertemuan secara resmi. Sialnya ia gagal ketika itu dan di usir oleh ayahnya Chanyeol.

Tapi ini akan lebih sulit sepertinya. Ia tak bertemu dengan orang tua, melainkan anak semata wayang dari calon suaminya. Ribuan pemikiran menjalar di otak Kyuhyun. Bukankah anak remaja sangat sulit menerima keberadaan ibu tiri? Dia pasti akan di usir lagi dan di minta ganti rugi atas cincin yang ia hilangkan.

Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Dia anak yang baik meskipun manja" kata Kibum membuat Kyuhyun setidaknya sedikit menenang. Kyuhyun tak mengerti, sejak kapan skinship yang di lakukan Kibum berefek besar pada dirinya. Kibum itu bagaikan anti depresan yang sangat ampuh.

Kyuhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya, mereka tengah di restaurant mewah yang beradat. Tempat yang biasanya di gunakan untuk pertemuan keluarga dan rapat perusahaan. Kyuhyun tak tahu berapa yang harus di keluarkan Kibum hanya untuk menyewa satu ruangan di restaurant ini. Sepertinya mahal.

"Kau mengeluarkan uang yang banyak untuk banyak hal" Kyuhyun bergumam. Ia mengingat ingat jas yang sedang di kenakannya sekarang dan segala accesoriesnya, mereka semua mahal. Belum lagi Kibum akan membeli tuxedo untuk pernikahan, tempat dan lain sebagainya.

"Itu tidak banyak"

"Kau mengatakan tidak banyak bagimu, tidak bagiku" Kyuhyun kembali mengomel. Mencoba menasihati Kibum tentang menghambur hamburkan uang.

"Aku bekerja keras untuk membahagiakan keluargaku. Kau adalah calon istriku, tentu saja kau harus menghargai itu. Kau harus menggunakannya" Kibum memberi penjelasan. Kyuhyun sendiri tak habis pikir, cara terbaik menghargai adalah tidak menghambur hamburkannya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tak jadi berdebat dengan Kibum. Dia buru buru menunduk. Sedikit takut. Kyuhyun tak menyangka, anak Kibum sudah menginjak usia remaja. Dia akan sangat sulit melakukan pendekatan pada bocah itu. Anak itu duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ibu?" suara anak laki laki itu membuat Kyuhyun mendongak. Dia menemukan seseorang yang familiar di matanya. Bukankah itu anak yang pernah mengutil di sebuah toko kemarin? "Aku menyukai gelangnya. Terimakasih" ujar Kihyun—anak Kibum yang menunjukkan senyum manisnya menunjukkan gelang yang ada di tangannya.

Kyuhyun merasa kikuk. "Namaku Kim Kihyun. Anak dari Kim Kibum dan Kim Hyuna" Kihyun memperkenalkan dirinya. "Tapi sepertinya mulai hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan ibuku sebagai Kim Kyuhyun"

Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia di sambut dengan baik. Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang terlihat santai menyeruput tehnya, membuatnya terpesona dengan interaksi ayah anak yang terlihat begitu baik hati itu. "Aku menyukaimu ibu. Jagalah aku dan ayahku untuk kedepannya" membungkuk sopan. Kihyun sungguh di ajari dengan baik.

Perawakan mereka terlihat begitu tenang. "Ayo makan!" Kibum memberikan daging di mangkuk Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Kihyun. Kyuhyun menyambut dengan senyuman. Mereka akan membicarakan tentang pernikahan tapi entah kenapa tidak seformal yang di bayangkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Ika. Zordick

Kihyun menatap malas roti dan susu yang terletak di mejanya. Bukan miliknya. Tapi menjadi miliknya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu beberapa lelaki meletakkannya di mejanya. "Hei sayang" Jongin—lelaki berkulit tan yang memiliki banyak teman di belakangnya itu mengecup pipi Kihyun, dan seenaknya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kihyun.

"Kau membully siapa lagi kali ini?" Kihyun sudah muak dengan kelakuan gila Jongin. Hanya karena dia punya banyak teman, dari keluarga kaya dan jago berkelahi bukan berarti dia bisa menindas orang seenak jidatnya. Kihyun benci lelaki sok hebat, bukan tipenya sekali. Ayahnya selalu terlihat keren tanpa memperlakukan orang lain seperti binatang. Kyuhyun juga keren meski dia sering meledak ledak. Kihyun sudah sangat dekat dengan calon ibunya itu.

Jongin mendengus. Dia selalu salah di mata kekasihnya. "Aku tidak membully. Mereka saja yang mencuri pandang padamu, aku jadi kesal. Kau tahu?"

Kihyun memutar bola matanya. Jongin itu pecemburu. Persis seperti ayahnya—seseorang yang menjadi rival bisnis ayahnya. "Kalau Sehun yang melirikku apakah kau akan memperlakukan Sehun seperti itu juga?" Jongin melihat kea rah Sehun yang tampak santai membaca bukunya di sudut ruangan, ini bukan kelas mereka. Jongin dan Sehun sudah di kelas tiga dan mereka lumayan suka bertandang di kelas Kihyun. "Aku suka Sehun hyung. Dia pintar, tidak sepertimu"

Membuahkan cibiran di bibir Jongin. Kihyun tertawa, hingga matanya menghilang. Sehun sampai bersedia menurunkan buku di tangannya untuk melihat Kihyun yang tertawa begitu riangnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan berpacaran dengannya, karena aku lebih suka padamu"

Jongin tersenyum. Jemarinya terulur untuk mengacak rambut Kihyun. "Tentu saja, aku lebih tampan darinya"

"Tidak. Tapi kalau ada yang lebih tampan dari ayahku, aku akan berpikir ulang soal menikah denganmu kelak" Kihyun kembali tertawa ketika Jongin mendengus kesal. "Jangan membully orang lagi!"

"Menanamkan ketakutan di setiap orang penting, Kihyun. Dengan begitu mereka akan sadar betapa bisa di percayanya kau dalam bisnis" Jongin belajar banyak soal tuntutan perannya menjadi penerus keluarganya. Kihyun sendiri, dia lebih senang bermain karena ayahnya tidak terlalu memberikan tuntutan itu. "Aku berpikir untuk menarik si pecundang Park Chanyeol bergabung dalam geng. Dia memberiku sepuluh juta"

Kihyun tidak terlalu tertarik dengan urusan geng Jongin. Asalkan kekasihnya itu tidak membuat masalah itu sangat baik. "Dia mendapatkannya dari seorang gigolo" Sehun menutup bukunya dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kihyun. Kihyun sendiri bingung, entah kenapa berpacaran dengan Jongin membuatnya seperti berpacaran dengan Sehun juga. Lelaki dengan rambut di cat putih itulah yang memberikan roti dan susu di mejanya.

"Itu bukan urusanku" Sehun itu putra dari pasangan jaksa yang hebat. Itulah alasannya mengapa Sehun sangat pintar dan cepat dalam melakukan hal yang menyangkut mencari informasi. Sehun memberikan sebuah foto pada Kihyun, membuat Kihyun berkedip sesekali melihat foto itu.

Tatapan matanya meredup, Jongin tidak suka melihat raut itu. Sehun bahkan menyesal menunjukkannya. Kihyun buru buru merebut foto itu dari tangan Sehun, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunjukkan senyuman yang cerah seperti layaknya dia. "Hyung, hanya kalian berdua yang tahu tentang seseorang yang bersama Chanyeol hyung itu kan?"

"Ya" Jongin tergagap.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam? Ayahku mengundang pacarku untuk berkenalan dengannya dan calon ibu baruku"

"Itu terdengar menyenangkan." Jongin menyanggupi. Dia tersenyum cerah.

"Ya, aku akan datang"—pacar Kihyun itu masih menjadi misteri, ketika Sehun juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang.

Ika. Zordick

"Hei, sudah waktunya pulang" Kyuhyun terlihat masih sibuk dengan artis artis yang berfoto dengan beberapa produk KKH Fashion and Cosmetic, ketika Kibum dan asistennya menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya, sepertinya ia sungguh lupa waktu.

"Kita sudahi dulu sampai di sini" Kyuhyun cepat menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan itu. Dia segera menghampiri Kibum dan orang orang sibuk membungkukkan tubuh pada Kibum. "Kau sungguh membuang waktumu dengan datang kemari tuan Kim"

"Apa yang tidak untuk Nyonya Kim?" Kyuhyun gelagapan kalau Kibum mulai menggodanya dengan wajah yang kalem. Tapi lelaki kaku itu memang payah soal skinship, Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Kibum melangkah di sampingnya dengan sambil mencuri pandang pada tangannya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Kibum, membuat lelaki itu menggaruk pipinya canggung. Kyuhyun memperlihatkan senyuman yang termanis. "Ayo pulang" dan Kibum mempererat gandengan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Menyatukan jemari mereka dan berjalan bersisian.

Jemari Kibum itu hangat. Tidak hanya di tubuhnya tapi di hatinya. Lelaki itu tak tersenyum setiap waktu ataupun memberi kata manis ketika ia menginginkannya. Lelaki itu akan memberikannya ketika ia sungguh membutuhkannya. Apakah Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kibum itu sangat mengerti dirinya?

"Apakah kau tidak masalah jika Kihyun membawa pacarnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya, dia sedikit cemas juga. Kibum itu sepertinya mengidap father complex jika menyangkut buah hatinya. Kibum hanya menunduk, pria tampan itu seolah enggan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jangan membuat pacar Kihyun di posisi yang buruk"—dia tak ingin pacar Kihyun menjadi seperti dirinya. Di usir secara tidak hormat oleh ayah Chanyeol seperti dulu.

"Sejujurnya, aku sedikit takut." Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya. Mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk naik dan Kibum duduk di sebelahnya—di kursi kemudi.

"Hm? Takut kalau yang menyukai Kihyun bukan pria yang baik?"

"Pria?"

"Dia bercerita padaku kalau pacarnya tampan." Kyuhyun sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kihyun. Remaja itu lebih suka bercerita tentang isi hatinya pada Kyuhyun di banding pada ayah kakunya yang akan membalas dengan gumaman pendek atau nasihat yang Kihyun rasa tak berguna.

"Benarkah?" Kibum melajukan mobilnya. Sedikit berpikir pria seperti apa yang bisa menarik perhatian anaknya. "Sifatnya seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Kalau itu aku juga bingung, terkadang dia berkata kalau pacarnya itu terlalu pecemburu dan hangat. Lalu dia menggerutu kalau pacarnya itu dingin dan perhatian" Kibum rasa anaknya mencintai laki laki yang labil. Itu akan merepotkan.

"Kurasa pacarnya seperti kau. Pecemburu, dingin, perhatian, pengertian dan sangat hangat"

"Bagaimana caranya kau menyatukan antara dingin dan hangat?" Kibum sedikit bingung kalau di hadapkan dengan Kyuhyun. Pria itu menggabungkan kedua sifat yang bertolak belakang.

"Kau hangat ketika aku membutuhkannya dan dingin pada orang lain" Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya kemudian. Rasa takut menelusup ke hatinya, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol akan menelponnya malam ini, bagaimanapun dia selalu bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu seminggu sekali. Dan sialnya itu hari ini. "Aku takut akan ada yang menelpon ketika acara penting hari ini" Kyuhyun menjelaskan sebelum Kibum bertanya.

"Kyuhyun"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih telah mau menjadi istri untukku dan ibu untuk Kihyun" Kibum tersenyum, tapi matanya masih focus ke jalanan.

Kyuhyun memilih memandang keluar jendela. Menatap jalanan dan memikirkan kebohongannya. Semakin Kibum berterima kasih padanya, baik padanya dan mencintainya, rasa bersalah itu semakin mendorong Kyuhyun ke jurang penyesalan. Setega itukah dia membohongi keluarga kecil Kibum. Perasaannya sendiri, Kyuhyun tak jelas mengetahuinya.

Ia bahagia.

Entah bahagia karena Kibum entah bahagia karena ini semua untuk Chanyeol.

Ika. Zordick

Ke dua pria menggunakan pakaian resmi membungkuk sopan pada Kibum, membuat pria itu menatap anaknya dengan alis bertaut. Sepertinya pacar Kihyun anak yang pemalu, dia membawa temannya ke rumah ini. Atau Kibum bisa mengategorikannya sebagai seorang yang setia kawan.

Kyuhyun sudah ada di ruang makan, tersenyum menyambut dua orang pria yang lebih tua dari kihyun itu dengan senyuman. Membuat keduanya berpandangan. "Selamat datang!" Kihyun ada di sana dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"Ini ayahku. Kim Kibum" Kihyun memperkenalkan ayahnya.

"Aku sudah dengar banyak tentang anda, merasa terhormat bisa berkenalan langsung dengan anda" Jonginlah yang pertama kali berjabat tangan pada Kibum.

Sehun menjabat tangan Kibum setelahnya. "Anda seorang ayah yang hebat" dan pernyataan itu semakin membuat Kibum bingung. Siapakah gerangan pacar anaknya. Dua pria itu terlihat hebat dan berkelas. Anaknya tidak salah dalam memilih. Mereka sopan dan pandai bertutur kata.

"Nama saya Kim Jongin"

"Ah, kau anak Kim Joong Woon hyung?" Kibum merasa ia senang sekali berkenalan dengan anak rivalnya yang selalu memberikan masukan dalam berbisnis. Ia rasa pasti Jonginlah pacar anaknya.

"Nama saya Oh Sehun" Kibum tidak asing dengan nama itu. "Ayah saya memberikan ini sebagai hadiah untuk anda" Sehun memberikan sebuah bingkisan.

Kibum melihat bingkisan itu. "Kau anak jaksa Oh?" dia tidak percaya. Sehun membungkuk lagi. "Sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu" Kibum kembali bingung. Sehun adalah anak dari teman kuliahnya di Los Angeles. Orang yang banyak membantu Kibum dalam hukum internasional dan membantu mendirikan perusahaannya.

"Ayah, Jongin dan Sehun. Ku harap kalian tidak membicarakan bisnis di sini" Kihyun berbicara ketus. Ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku" ketiganya meminta maaf secara serempak.

"Dan ini Kyuhyun, ibuku. Dia akan menikah dengan ayahku besok" Kihyun tersenyum pada keduanya. Membuat keduanya terlihat sedikit cemas. "Ayo ibu, kita makan"

"Jadi siapa diantara kalian yang merupakan pacar Kihyun kami?" Kyuhyun akhirnya menyampaikan pertanyaan yang meresahkan hati Kibum sedari tadi.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda nyonya Kim." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya. Jongin mengikutinya kemudian. Dia hanya terlalu terkejut. Dia tak menyangka seseorang yang di foto itu begitu mirip dengan ibu Kihyun.

"Aku adalah pacar Kihyun" Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku dalam upaya merebutnya dari Jongin" Sehun melanjutkan. Membuat Kibum hanya bisa mengatakan oh dengan wajah datarnya. Sepertinya anaknya membuat masalah.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di cermin besar. Dia duduk termenung sendirian di ruang gantinya. Sebentar lagi dia akan mengucapkan sumpah setia seumur hidup dengan Kibum, tapi benarkah dia setia? Dia bahkan membohongi Kibum sejak awal.

Dia—

Tidak pantas bersanding dengan pria baik itu dan memanfaatkannya untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ibu?" Kihyun memasuki ruang ganti Kyuhyun. Dengan jas yang digunakannya membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan manis.

"Aku—"

"Aku menyayangimu. Jangan meninggalkanku!" Kihyun memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia takut. Sangat takut kalau Kyuhyun meninggalkan pernikahan dan kembali bersama Chanyeol. Di sisi lain, ia takut ayahnya akan terluka.

"Aku—"

Kihyun menatap ibunya. "Chanyeol bukan orang yang baik untukmu, ibu. Dia—"

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang Chanyeol?" Kyuhyun berbicara tanpa membentak tapi dalam nadanya ia merasa terancam. Kihyun menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kau melupakannya?"

"Tidak" Kyuhyun menatap dalam bola mata Kihyun. Mengingatkannya pada bola mata Kibum yang sekelam malam. Mendadak ia takut. Takut jika bola mata itulah yang memintanya untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Meminta dia menghentikan ini semua. Meminta dia membuka semua kedok cintanya. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan menghentikan pernikahan ini"

Ika. Zordick

BUGH

BUGH

Jongin menggulung lengan jasnya, dia membuka kancing teratas bajunya dan melonggarkan dasinya. Dia tak menyangka harus segera menyelesaikan permintaan kekasihnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghadiri pernikahan sacral calon mertuanya. Dia akan bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik.

Dia kembali memukul Chanyeol, tidak memperdulikan kalau wajah milik seseorang yang tinggi itu telah babak belur. "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian memukulku lagi?" Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya. Rasa nyeri itu hinggap di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

Sehun menahan tubuh Jongin agar tak memukul lagi. Dia mengeluarkan uang di dompetnya, melempar kea rah wajah Chanyeol dengan bengis. "Dimana kau jual cincinnya?" suaranya datar. Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Kami tidak butuh uangnya, kami butuh cincinnya! Dimana kau menjual cincin itu?"

Chanyeol mendongak. "Kalian kenal Kyuhyun?" Sehun menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. Jongin itu temperamental tapi Sehun yang dingin lebih buruk soal menghajar anak orang. Dia paling tidak suka jika keinginan Kihyun tidak bisa ia laksanakan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau pertanyakan tentang itu. Beritahu kami di mana cincinnya kau jual!" Jongin mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada perut Chanyeol, memukul secara bertubi tubi perut Chanyeol. Sehun tak kalah, dia memukuli wajah Chanyeol.

"Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan ayah Kihyun. Kembalikan saja cincinnya dan jangan rusak pernikahan itu. Kami akan memberikan kau uang yang lebih banyak" Jongin tak habis pikir.

"Kyuhyun?" Chanyeol membatu. Dia mendorong kuat tubuh Sehun di hadapannya, hingga lelaki itu terpelanting.

"HEI!" Jongin terpekik. Chanyeol cepat berlari, membiarkan langkah kakinya membawanya. Wajah kekasihnya itu bagaikan kaset rusak di kepalanya. Ia teringat.

Teringat ketika Kyuhyun tertawa.

Ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Dia bahkan tak ingan Kyuhyun pernah menangis padanya.

Kyuhyun itu, segalanya untuknya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun akan menikah. Yang benar saja.

Chanyeol tidak siap untuk kehilangan Kyuhyun. Chanyeol tidak siap jika harus melihat Kyuhyun bersama orang lain.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meneteskan air mata. Dia menangis. Ketakutannya kehilangan Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar dari pada harus di pukuli dan diperlakukan seperti binatang. Harusnya dia jadi kuat, bangkrutnya perusahaan ayahnya harusnya tak menjadikan dia menjadi tak berguna.

"Kyuhyun hyung!" Chanyeol berteriak. Memanggil Kyuhyun di tengah tangis. Kakinya yang panjang berlari dengan kencang. Jongin dan Sehun ikut berlari mengejarnya. "KYUHYUN HYUNG!" pekiknya dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir di pipinya. Chanyeol merasa dirinya sangat konyol sekarang.

Ika. Zordick

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini" suara manis ditambah dengan derai air mata di depan altar cukup membuat Kibum terkejut. Dia menatap ke dalam mata pengantinnya, menemukan tekanan di sana tapi ia menemukan yang lebih dari itu. Penyesalan ada di sana dan juga ketakutan.

Kihyun menangis. Menangis sekuat yang ia bisa. Dia tak ingin ibunya harus pergi lagi. Ia tak mampu melihat ayahnya harus begitu bersedih. Wajahnya ayahnya sekarang membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian enam tahun lalu, ketika ibunya di panggil Tuhan.

"KYUHYUN HYUNG!" teriakan itu terdengar. Di sana Chanyeol membuka pintu. Nafasnya tersenggal. Air matanya menguncur deras dengan lebaman di wajahnya. Dia berlari lagi, seolah ia tidak lelah. Jongin dan Sehun ada di sana, dengan wajah kasihan mereka. Ini gereja ke sekian kalinya yang di dobrak paksa oleh Chanyeol dan mungkin takdir Tuhan sungguh membuatnya berhasil mencegah pernikahan itu.

"Jangan ambil ibuku!" Kihyun meraung. Jongin dan Sehun merasa mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain mencegah remaja dua tahun lebih muda dari mereka itu untuk ikut campur dalam urusan orangtuanya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Mengucapkan kata maaf yang sangat tulus. Ada cinta di sana dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya. Kibum hanya diam. Dia bisa apa, dia hanya menatap sarat ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaannya.

"Tuan kumohon. Aku akan mengganti cincin itu, aku akan mengganti uangmu, berapapun itu. Tapi tolong jangan ambil Kyuhyun. Jangan—" Chanyeol menarik lengan tuxedo Kibum, memohon sebisanya. Dia akan berikan apapun. Menjadi orang miskin dan tak punya apapun tidak masalah asalkan Kyuhyun tak diambil darinya.

Kibum memandang dingin Chanyeol. Menghempas tangan pemuda itu darinya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun, meminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi di sini. Jika Kyuhyun hanya ingin mempermalukannya, dan membuat anaknya menangis meraung seperti itu, dia menyesal telah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu. Hyuna memang belum mengizinkannya untuk bersama yang lain.

"Kyuhyun" hanya nama Kyuhyun yang bisa di lafalkan oleh Kibum. Dia bingung. Dia bimbang dan dia sakit hati.

"Kumohon lepaskan Kyuhyun, tuan!" Chanyeol bahkan bersujud di kaki Kibum. Seolah ia meminta pengampunan pada lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun menarik Chanyeol. Menghentikan aksi bodoh lelaki itu. "Dia kekasihku" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengganti cincin itu hyung. Aku akan mengganti segalanya dari mu. Aku akan—"

"DIAMLAH! KAU KIRA KYUHYUN ITU SESEORANG YANG BISA DI GANTIKAN DENGAN UANG!" pertama kali. Kyuhyun bahkan membelalak ketika mendengar suara berat Kibum yang bak auman singa di ruangan itu. Suasana menjadi hening. "Jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku, pergilah!" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun.

Air mata pria itu mengalir. Dia melepaskan kepergian Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. Persis seperti ketika mendiang istrinya di panggil Tuhan. Ia menangis tapi ia juga tersenyum. Dia hanya tak ingin ada yang tersakiti. Hyuna ketika itu menderita dengan segala sakit di tubuhnya dan wanita itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya untuk melepaskan sakit itu.

Begitupun Kyuhyun. Orang yang ia cintai kini akan ia lepaskan dengan cara yang sama. Kyuhyun menderita jika menikah dengan orang yang tak ia cintai. Ia menyesal memaksa Kyuhyun bersama dengannya. Ia harusnya tidak egois.

"Aku akan anggap kita tak pernah saling mengenal." Kata kata itu membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit. Kibum sedang mengusirnya. Lelaki itu sungguh kecewa dengannya. Dengan masa lalunya dan motifnya. "Aku tidak bisa memaksamu menjadi pendampingku, jika kau menderita, Kyuhyun. Pergilah!"

Kibum berbalik, ia tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Dia harus berhenti memikirkan pria itu mulai sekarang.

Tapi ia tak bisa berbohong. Ia menepuk dadanya, kehilangan Hyuna bahkan tak sesakit ini. Dia berbalik sekali lagi, melihat air matanya yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Membuat Kyuhyun membeku. "Jika kau tak mencintaiku, pergilah!"

Chanyeol menarik Kyuhyun. Mereka harus secepatnya pergi meninggalkan gereja itu.

Tapi tangan Kyuhyun kembali meraih tangan Chanyeol. Dia memeluk lelaki itu erat. "Maafkan hyung." Katanya. "Aku mencintainya Chanyeol, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya"

Kihyun terisak. Tapi bibirnya merekahkan senyuman ketika Kyuhyun melompat ke pelukan Kibum. Kyuhyun memilih lelaki itu karena ia mencintainya. Lelaki itu membuatnya merasa di cintai dan dihargai.

 _Kau mungkin akan jatuh cinta dan susah meninggalkan seseorang yang selalu membuatmu menangis, tapi percayalah tujuan akhirmu adalah bahagia. Kau harus menikah dengan seseorang yang mampu membuatmu selalu tersenyum dengan kenyamanan yang ia berikan._

"Maafkan aku memiliki masa lalu yang buruk"

"Terimakasih telah menjadi masa depanku" Kibum menjawabnya dan dia mencium Kyuhyun di depan altar. Tidak perduli Chanyeol yang membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau pantas untuk ditinggalkan, jika kau terus menjadi pecundang" Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Sehun ada di sana, menggenggam tangan Kihyun. Kihyun membungkuk.

"Aku mungkin egois. Tapi kumohon biarkan mereka." Chanyeol terdiam. Dia menatap telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun sudah hilang dari dirinya—Kyuhyun sudah memilih orang lain. Dia tetaplah seorang pecundang.

Dan akan menjadi lebih rendah dari pecundang jika dia menjadi seorang egois yang tak membiarkan Kyuhyun bahagia. "Ya, aku mengerti"

END

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Kibum dari belakang. Dia baru terbangun dan melihat Kibum dengan tubuh telanjangnya sedang menatapi ponselnya duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Kibum menunjukkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja, ia bisa melihat Kihyun yang tengah berfoto dengan ke dua lelakinya. Anaknya itu aneh, seaneh ayahnya. "Dia mewarisi pesona Hyuna, aku jadi sangat khawatir" Kibum terlihat cemas.

Tertawa. Kyuhyun heran, kenapa Kibum itu selalu mengkhawatirkan hal hal kecil.

"Kihyun hanya belum tahu yang mana yang lebih di cintainya. Sehun atau Jongin. Atau jangan jangan dia tidak mencintai keduanya. Jadi biarkanlah dia" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Kibum. Mengecup bibir Kibum dan membiarkan lelaki perkasa itu menggagahinya kembali di pagi yang indah ini.

"Kyuhyun"

"Hm"

"Ku dengar dari Kihyun, Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih baru"

Kyuhyun menatap bola mata kelam milik Kibum di atasnya. "Namanya Baekhyun" Kyuhyun selalu tahu lebih awal soal gossip yang disebarkan oleh Kihyun. Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya Kibum tadi, membiarkan Kibum asyik sendiri mencumbui dirinya.

"Kibum"

"Hm"

"Kau tak ingat hari apa hari ini?"

"Anniversary dear" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia kemudian menunjukkan layar ponsel Kibum ke depan wajah Kibum. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita gunakan yang lebih kreatif. Aku milikmu hari ini" Kekeh Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum hanya bisa mengecup dahi istrinya itu.

"Kalau kau berhenti di tengah jalan, ku hukum kau"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Kibum pasti takkan melepaskannya untuk hari ini. Tapi sepertinya dia takkan kuat. Dia belum makan.

REAL END

Ka stress kalau berpikir ala ala sinetron gitu. xD xD

Sudahlah segini aja. Selebihnya kreatif sendiri aja deh.


End file.
